Samantha Maxis
Samantha Maxis is a character from [[Call of Duty: World at War|''Call of Duty: World at War and]] and Call of Duty: Black Ops .She is one of three females in the game other than Sophia and Sarah Michelle Gellar. She is heard in two radio messages on Der Riese and is the daughter of Ludwig Maxis. By the sound of the message, Samantha, along with her father, are killed by an escaping hellhound (formerly Samantha's pet dog Fluffy), after Maxis' assistant (Richtofen) locks them both in the room with it. Edward then activates a teleporter while Samantha, Maxis, and the Hellhound were inside it. Related Items When the Teddy Bear appears in the Mystery Box, a young child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the overvoice of the game says "Bye, bye". In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis were locked inside a teleporter room (Z-C) by Richtofen with Fluffy, Samantha's pregnant, recently zombiefied dog. Samantha was teleported to Griffin Base on the moon where she was put into a device recently discovered directly under the moons surface. The device put her body to cyrogenic sleep but her mind was aware as originally intended. The device gave Samantha the ability to control the zombies which before were uncontrollable. Samantha used the zombies to kill Group 935 and anyone who stood in her way. Soon there was only Richtofen which Samantha tried to kill until her soul was put into Richtofen's body and Richtofen won control of the zombies. The Monkey Bomb used to be her toy because if you throw the Monkey Bomb in the furnace, it will start screaming and then explode. After the explosion Samantha's voice will say "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey? Mister Monkey just wants to PLAY!!" On rare occasions you will hear the monkey bomb say "You're not Sam!" Trivia * Some Zombies occasionally yell "SAM!". * When you teleport in Kino der Toten, you might go to her girl bedroom or her demonic bedroom, among other locations. * Her potrayal as a demon are much compared to the main antagonist of the Silent Hill series, Alessa Gillespie, as both are killed during childhood. * Samantha Maxis has been awakened from cryogenic sleep and has switched bodies with Richtofen in the map Moon. * She is the Demonic Announcer, notice the change during the body swap with Richtofen, the Announcer becomes Richtofen. Quotes ''"I want to play a game. Let's play hide and seek." - After activating the Flytrap. "Yay you found one." '- '''After shooting one Teddy/Monkey. ''"Wow you found another one." '- '''After shooting two Teddy Bears. ''"You win GAME OVER!" '-' After shooting all Teddy Bears. "Why are you so cruel to Mr Monkey? Mr Monkey just wanted to PLAY!" '- '''After throwing a monkey bomb into the furnace beside the Thompson. ''"Uh Oh." '- '''When Hell Hounds and a power up spawn after teleporting. ''"Uh Oh, NO TREAT FOR YOU!" '- '''When there is no power up after teleporting. ''"HAVING FUN?!" - When Hell Hounds spawn after teleporting. Also to Doctor Gersch as the Gersch Device is activated by Yuri Kravcheski. " Daddy make him STOP!!! - After Samantha swiches bodies with Richtofen "Ring around the rosy, pockets full of POISION!!! - After killing a zombie as Samantha in Richtofen's body "Samantha says...DIE!!! - After killing a zombie as Samantha in Richtofen's body "Zombies, go bother Nikolai!! - When Samantha is crowded in Moon "I WANT MY BODY BACK,and I am going to KILL that evil Richtofen for taking DADDY AWAY!!! - After Dr. Maxis destroys the earth with soviet rockets. " Shhhhhhh.........can you hear the whispers? - Loading screen for Moon Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Moon